


redemption

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [27]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Gendry is a Baratheon, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Season/Series 08, Secret Relationship, Winterfell, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There’s been disturbing reports of livestock being devoured and turned into slaughter. The howlings of wild wolves. Arya and Gendry decide to investigate the outskirts of Winter town.





	redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Requested by glove23 (AO3): "Gendrya; Gendry meets Nymeria." We came up with this idea together so I'm excited to post this. WE STAN GENDRYA IN THIS HOUSE. WE STAN NYMERIA AND A REUNION WITH ARYA THAT DOESN'T END IN TRAGEDY. Hope you all enjoy this and comments appreciated!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

When the sun goes down, Winterfell melds into a state of grey, thick fog.

Gendry overhears the new master-at-arms: there's been wolves sighted by patrols. Maybe a whole pack of wolves lurking in the woods. And something _big_ is leading them, stealing goats and dogs while no-one is awake or around to stop them.

"I'm leaving before night-fall," Arya tells him, sheathing Needle in her belt.

She ignores Gendry's protest, climbing out of the window as he lets out an aggravated noise, Gendry's fingers itching over the reddened mark on his neck. One of Arya's wolf- _bites_ — or so his mind calls it. She's insatiable. Having a physical relationship and keeping it secret wears Gendry down.

Regardless, he grabs his war-hammer and follows her into Winter town.

No fires lit. Most of the town's people either fled or hid within the rows of well-built log dwellings. Arya darts off near the tree-line, vanishing, leaving Gendry to gaze around confused.

 _Seven hells_. He's lost her.

A deep, rumbling growl behind him. Gendry slowly turns, meeting the dark golden eyes of a beast. A wolf larger than a pony. Grey, matted fur covering its hind and legs and its fangs as long as silvered spoon exposing. Out of nowhere, another smaller wolf leaps from the fog, bounding for Gendry.

He acts quickly, slamming his hammer into the wolf's chest, caving in its ribs. Blood spewing onto the ground. Two more smaller wolves appear, growling and snarling ferociously, but not attacking him.

They're waiting to their pack leader, Gendry realises with dread burning in his stomach.

He stares back to the golden-eyed wolf. Is it a wolf? This beast is far too large to — _wait_.

Gendry's steel-blue eyes tick up a size.

_Arya._

Arya had a wolf.

A _direwolf_.

All of the Stark children had a direwolf.

(But didn't hers run away and die?)

"S'alright…" he murmurs, bowing his head and lowering his war-hammer. Another low growl. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Gendry is talking to a monstrous creature and Arya has still vanished. This couldn't end well. At least the other wolves back off, trotting into the woods, howling. He keeps his head lowered, arms and hands within sight, Gendry's voice unwavering.

"I know Arya. She's a friend of mine… you must be Nymeria."

The she-wolf comes closer, as if recognising her own name, and Gendry can practically feel the muddy ground trembling with each step. It snuffles Gendry's dark hair, the side of his throat and his ear. Nymeria lets out a thunderous, acknowledging sound, whining and licking against Gendry's forehead.

"What in the hells?!" Arya yells out, pink-cheeked and breathing heavily. She then yells out Nymeria's name joyfully, running to her as her direwolf pushes and nuzzles herself against Arya.

Gendry drops into a sit, his legs quivering occasionally from exhilaration and fright.

A direwolf _licked_ him.

"This is completely mad," he announces to himself, leaning his head backwards and running his mud-dripping fingers over his mouth and nose.

*

 


End file.
